The present invention relates to a box for telephone devices and more particularly to a wall mounted telephone box containing an electrical outlet, hidden storage space for a cordless telephone power supply, a telephone mounting means and telephone connection within the box.
Today's modern telephones and particularly cordless telephone require an external power supply. The power supply generally plugs into a nearby standard duplex outlet. The outlet is, for the most part, wall mounted and has room to receive two plugs. The power supply is usually a small rectangular box measuring a couple inches per side. A power cord from the power supply then extends across the wall to supply low voltage to the telephone. Commonly the power cord is hidden as much as possible, but generally, the power supply and power cord are within view. It is often unsightly and not aesthetically pleasing.
Electrical outlets and telephone jacks are common. This invention includes a unique box that incorporates a common electrical outlet and a common telephone jack to overcome the unsightly appearance and inconvenience of using a standard wall outlet.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a box for telephone device that provides a convenient means of combining an electrical outlet and a telephone jack in a single box for a wall mounted telephone, cordless telephone or answering machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a box for telephone device that completely conceals the telephone jack, electric outlet, power supply and the power cord from the power supply within the box and completely out of view.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a box for telephone device that is adapted to substantially improve the aesthetical appearance of a wall mounted telephone, cordless telephone or answering machine.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a box for telephone device that may be adapted to fit the decor of any room in which the box for telephone device is installed.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a box for telephone device that is simple to manufacture using common materials and supplies. The box for telephone device of this invention is characterized by the use of a common outlet and telephone jack contained within a unique electrical box having a cover with a telephone mounting means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a box for telephone device that can be recessed mounted within a wall cavity of new construction or within existing structures.